The Taint
by FenriBane
Summary: Set Twelve Years after a mysterious infection turns the population of the Land of Five into insane murderous creatures a special team is sent in on a top secret mission, filled with blood, tears and carnal lust they will face more than just the horrors of the monster before them. A horror story with some Yaoi. NaruSasu. Expect violence and course language and some smut.
1. Prologue – The Taint Takes Root

Prologue – The Taint Takes Root

Aeron Lane was running his heart pounding as the streets of Konohagakure around him were a chaotic mayhem of carnage and terror, he didn't understand what was going on but his only concern was the small bundle he was carrying in his arms. It meant everything to him, she meant everything to him. A pair of tear-filled hazel eyes looked up at him from under the blanket it hides beneath.

"Don't look Yukiko!" Snapped Aeron as a man laying on the street-side screamed for help and tried to claw at the young man's feet as he raced by, instinct made him kick out at the blood covered hand that even now was covered with the trademark black veins of the cause of such chaos. It had been such a normal day only a few hours before, he'd woken up to his alarm clock before dragging him kid sister out of her bed and made breakfast for the both of them since both their parents had gone to work even though it was a weekend. Then as usual before letting his younger half-sister Yukiko pig out and waste her Saturday watching childish TV shows he'd flipped to the news channel expecting the same old news and weather report only to see nothing short than what he considered a hoax. He'd still thought it was a scam for about ten minutes until the neighbor Mr. Saito had come in, he'd crashed headfirst through the kitchen window completely naked and covered in blood. His wife had climb through the window In a bloody nightgown carrying a long knife covered in oozing blood, her eyes were black and her skin had become pale even paler than Aeron's pigmentation and across the flesh, the veins underneath had turned black and pulsated visible to the naked eye. Aeron hadn't waited before scooping his little sister up in his arms and racing out of the house as the demonic laughter of the Saitos had echoed after him.

Now he was running he didn't know where but he was running like a bat out of hell, luckily he'd dress before all hell had broken loose and his rebellious attitude to his step-fathers ideas had meant he'd been wearing his shoes in the house. Yukiko though was dressed only in her pink pony pajamas and she was crying for her mother and father even as she clung to her big brother for dear life, she was only six years old after all.

"Its OK, its OK..." Aeron kept repeating more to himself than to soothe his distrait sister. It was at this moment that he saw a group of Army trucks driving towards the old Sarutobi Park and he saw helicopters flying overhead heading towards the same direction and a loudspeaker somewhere was calling for all citizens to evacuate there for salvation. Without a second though the teen raced forwards with renewed vigor.

Across Konohagakure inside the Hokage building the current Prime Minster Fugaku Uchiha sat at his desk holding a 9mm handgun in one hand whilst in the other, he was holding a cell phone, he was watching the door to his office with an intense stare. The door had been barricaded hastily with a number of chairs and desks but even still a loud crash could be heard and the barricade shook violently as hideous howling could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Just get them out! Get them out!" he snarled as he slammed down the cell phone and stood pointing his gun towards the door as the door buckled, after a moment it fell in and a single shot ran out.

Inside a black SUV, a women and her child were quietly weeping as the driver sped carelessly through the city towards the evacuation point with great haste, as he looked back he grinned and offered the women a wink.

"Don't worry madam we'll get you out of this hellhole just you..." The man's words were cut off as the vehicle hit a carelessly abandoned car in the middle of the road, the SUV flipped and went over on its side skidding along the road sending up sparks as it slid across the road and colliding with a lamppost before stopping.

"Fucking hell," Aeron said as he stood breathing heavily as he looked at the overturned vehicle, it had barely missed him when it had slid onto the pavement and hit the lamppost. It was as he was about to make the last dash to the park that he heard the sound coming from within the vehicle. A small child's cries for help.

Cursing under his breath he turned and set Yukiko down on her feet telling her not to move, he quickly looked into the SUV through the sunroof and saw a small figure in the back seat. It took three sturdy kicks to shatter the glass of the sunroof and as he lent down to look inside he saw the mangled body of the women and the slumped over figure of the driver, it didn't take a medical degree to see both were dead. Looking up at Aeron with tear-filled eyes a small pale boy sat, a nasty bruise adorned his forehead but otherwise he looked to have escaped injury from the collision. Without a word the teenager grabbed the boy and pulled him out from the wreckage. It was as he turned to pick Yukiko up that he saw the man, he was big and burly and wore a pair of jeans and a blood-covered white t-shirt.

The man made to sink his teeth into the shoulder of the boy in Aeron's arm but missed when the teenaged violently shoved his shoulder into the man's face, the sharp pricking pain in his shoulder was totally blocked out as adrenaline coursed through his body.

The black eyes and demonic grin told Aeron what to do next as he let out a sharp kick to the newcomers stomach before scooping up his sister and running with a child tucked under each arm, it was slow going with both the children but Aeron had youth and luck on his side for even as he raced down the street he could hear the screams and howls behind him die down.

As he made it to the gates of the park he could see a crowd of people blocking the way all screaming and calling for help as a group of soldiers kept them back, only three helicopters remained and the seats were filling fast. Aeron ignored his sympathetic nature and kicked and pushed his way through the throng of people to the front of the crowd.

"Please! I have children, you have to let us on!" He called with his voice being drowned out by the mass of voices around him. It was several moments later that he started to feel odd….His shoulder felt cold and a bizarre buzzing sound bore into his skull.

"Sasuke" A voice broke the mind-numbing buzzing as Aeron saw a young soldier in an officers uniform before him beckon him forwards. It was as the young boy in his arms look at the officer that he moved for the first time since he'd been picked up, struggling free he fell to the floor and raced over to the young man hugging his leg tightly.

"Itachi." The boy called Sasuke cried as he clung to the man's leg with a deathly grip, Aeron watched the other man kneel down and hug the boy in a heartwarming scene. Yet in the back of Aeron' head, a sudden desire to boot the crouched man in the head popped into his head.

"My mother?" The young officer named Itachi asked and when Aeron shook his head the raven-haired man looked down sorrowfully before standing up and pointing towards one of the helicopters. As the pair carried the two children over to the helicopter a tense silence was broken when over the radio of the closest chopper a voice called out in alarm.

"Don't let them bite you! Don't even let them touch you! One bite, one tiny scratch and you're done for!"

Aeron stopped in his tracks and stood stiff as a board as sudden desire to toss his sister into the air came to his mind, he wondered what would happen when she went up into the whirling blades of the helicopter. It was a dark moment that passed as quickly as it came as he forced his legs to keep moving, as he came to the door of the helicopter the officer named Itachi had already climb up and buckled his younger brother into one of the center seats, as Aeron passed his sister up into the Itachi's hands the teenager felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He watched as the raven strapped his sister into the seat by Sasuke, her eyes were looking at him with a sad smile on her face and a hand extended out towards him.

"Come on this is the last chopper," Itachi called as he meant to help him climb aboard, Aeron turned and looked at the crowd.

"What about them?" He asked a slight slurring to his words. Itachi glanced over at the crowd and shook his head.

"Can't take them all, not enough room and we can't afford any of the infected getting on-board," Itachi spoke in a placid manner as he signaled for the soldiers to board the helicopters. The raven looked confused as Aeron shook his head and took a step back causing Yukiko to scream out his name.

"Sorry, Little Star….I can't come with you." Aeron said as he slipped his hand under his shirt and revealed the bite wound on his shoulder, already the skin was growing pale and the veins were pulsating through the skin growing black.

Itachi saw this and pulled a sidearm out pointing it at his brother savior with a trembling hand.

"Please look after her…." Aeron looked at Itachi as he started to back away whilst the soldiers brushed passed him to jump into the helicopter. The raven nodded even as his gun was still pointed at the retreating teenager. "We have family overseas…Lane….Look for the Lane's of….Lessport" Aeron was finding it hard to think as he felt himself slipping away, it was like a drain was opening up in his mind and his thoughts were been drained away replaced with much darker ideas.

As he slipped into the crowd he fell to his knees as a gap in the press of bodies opened up around him, he coughed and spat out blood as his eyes started to itch. It was the talking around him that made him look back, two of the three helicopters had taken off but the last with Yukiko in it was still grounded. A solitary soldier now stood trying to hold the crowd back with his rifle as he tried to edge his way back towards the chopper, the soldiers were unwilling to leave their comrade behind and then if the man turned to run for the chopper the crowd would bolt for the helicopter in blind panic.

Aeron could hear the soldiers calling for their friend, he could hear the crowd begging for help and the whirling blades of the chopper were boring into the teen's skull...It made his hands twitch as violet thoughts beckoned. Then he stood bolt upright and turned on his feet striding towards the solider, he could see the young mans fear and the shaking barrel of the gun as his hands shook from fright. As Aeron stopped less than a foot away from the man he heard the crowd behind him start to move, it happened in a flash as Aeron grabbed the rifle and turned firing indiscriminately into the press of bodies sending several to the floor. A second burst of fire sent the crowd scuttling back. A perverse pleasure flowed through Aerons body as his mouth grinned insanely.

"I suggest you get on that chopper and fuck off now pussy boy…." Aeron spoke in a jovial manner as he let another burst of fire out of the gun. The young soldier stood for a moment before racing for the helicopter where it lifted off into the sky and into safety.

Sighing heavily Aeron dropped the rifle as he heard the clicking of the empty chamber…

"You killed my brother! I'm going to kill you, you fucking bastard." A man called out as he stood amidst the crowd. Several more sneering calls came but nobody made a move towards Aeron as he rocked back and forth on his feet. After a few moments his voice came out slurred like a drunkard.

"You know, I'm trying to decide if I should sodomize his corpse or not?" Aerons words were chuckled like a naughty schoolboy as he took a step forwards looking up at the crowd with solid black eyes. "You know at eighteen I've still not had any soft pink to slid into, but he should still be nice and warm shouldn't he?" The crowd backed off as another step came. "Or maybe I should just try your holes" Aeron started to giggle as he watched the crowd race off in terror, at the other end of the Park another crowd of figures were coming towards him. He didn't need to look to know they weren't normal, it was like a little voice in his head… It was telling him to let go and devolve into the monster it wanted him to be, it promised to indulge him with all his taboo desires. It was on the brink of him sliding into the dark pits of his mind that he caught a final glance of the helicopter above him rising into the harsh glare of the sun, an image burned its way into his mind. A small outstretched hand and a name... 'Aeron Lane, Aeron Lane, AERON LANE'

Aeron grabbed a baseball bat from one of the corpses close by and charged into the approaching crowd of fellow monsters, he swung wildly and gleefully as he heard the breaking of bones and the snapping of sinew, he felt a pain as he was bitten and clawed at by them. He spat insults and curses at them as he head-butted and bite at them when the baseball bat was taken from him. He felt arousal as he grabbed one man by the neck and with a sharp yank and twist heard his neck snap, yet the crowd engulfed him and he fell to the floor as the press of bodies around him lashed out with boots and makeshift clubs.

High above a small frightened girl watched all this in terror as she cried out for her big brother, her eyes kept the park and the figure in sight for as long as they could as the helicopter raced off eastward away from Konohagakure.

Yukiko Maki cried and cried as her world and her life was changed forever and a dark taint took root in the Land of Fire.

TBC

Fenribane - YaoiTora as the first reviewer you gain a special prize. A zombie apocalypse you ask? Try looking up Dario Argento Demons and you'll get more of an idea what these monsters are like... It will be a bloody, terrifying journey with a gross misuse of smut and foul language but I'm sure we'll all be fine, after all were not tainted are we?


	2. Chapter 1 - No Time Off

Chapter 1 – No Time Off

"Today marks Prime Minister Tsunade Senju first day of her renewed tenure after a fierce reelection campaign against her opponent Orochimaru, our political analysts are predicting hard times ahead for our first female Prime Minister in her second run as Hokage. In other new Health Guru, Might Guy has just released his fourth book detailing his..." The TV screen went blank as Sasuke Uchiha turned it off with the remote, he sighed and tossed the remote onto the coffee table in front of the couch he was reclining on. Twelve years today and not even a single report on the 'incident', he ran a pale hand through his raven bangs that framed his slender face and sighed again. He raised his feet onto the table and crossed his legs as he leaned back into the comfort of the couch, even muscle in his body was aching and his pale skin was flush red from exertion and slick with sweat. He'd pushed his body to the limit in today's gym time and now his body was cashing checks he'd written to himself during his frantic workout, he often used the gym to work out his frustrations.

Nobody wanted to talk about what had happened twelve years ago, the world had been in an uproar for the first few years but then when the threat seemed to have been contained they'd gone mute, it was a taboo subject to talk about now and it pissed the raven off to his very core. How many had died in those few weeks, hundreds, thousands probably millions but now the Four Lands did nothing to honor the fallen and the Land of Fire or what was left of it were silent on the matter. Sasuke pulled off his sports shirt and wiped his forehead with it before tossing it to the floor, he cursed under his breath about the broken air conditioning and walked over to the window to open it. As he looked out of his apartment window he saw the sun shining in the sky and barely a cloud in the sky, from his apartment he could see most of the city and even see the coastline of his homeland far off to the north. New Konoha had been built as a floating city with the aid of the Land of Waves and Sunagakure a few miles south of the Land of Fires southern coast, an advanced city of technological advancements and sciences it was but a pale shadow of what Konohagakure had been. It was an eyesore really but it was all that the survivors of the Land of Fire had left really now that their nation had been corned off and sealed off with land and sea walls over two hundred feet high and patrolled daily by an army of police and military personnel. Nobody would speak of it but the horrors of what was locked away hadn't been forgotten nor had it diminished.

The thought of Nuclear Weapons had been ruled out after the devastation would have caused irreparable damage to the whole world ecosystem, so it had been sealed and the things within those walls roamed in the ruins of the Land of Five.

Sasuke heard the door to one of the bedroom doors open and turned to glance at a tall figure half walk half stumble out, Itachi looked older than forty even though he was a mere thirty-one years old. Lack of sleep had left black bags under his eyes and his withdrawn cheeks and bloodshot eyes spoke of his lack of eating and sleeping well. He wore a creased and sweat-stained suit shirt and pants with a number of buttons undone exposing his chest, Sasuke had noticed recently that his brother had started falling asleep in his clothes he worked so hard that even that simple act was too much effort for him. Itachi was the Hokages Aid and over the last week months, it had been a hectic time for the older raven, endless meetings and press conferences along with political issues with the other nations….It had nearly broken the man.

"What time is it?" Itachi murmured as he glanced over at Sasuke with a drowsy expression, Sasuke had heard him come in at three in the morning last night.

"Just after ten, there's fresh coffee in the pot." Sasuke pointed in the direction of the kitchen, the apartment he and his brother shared was spacious and expensive with three bedrooms and with en-suites and a large room that made up the living room, kitchen and dining room all in one. Without a word Itachi staggered over to the coffee machine and poured himself a mug of black coffee, as he sat down at the small kitchen table he let out a groan and took a sip of the warm if not hot bitter drink.

"You should have woke me earlier, Lady Hokage and the Council want to draft a new energy proposal for the Land of Winds," Itachi spoke without much emotion he felt so drained he didn't have the strength to make a real complaint.

"Yeah they called at seven for you and I told them to fuck off and let you sleep." Sasuke stretched and rocked his shoulders as he basked in the warm sunlight, a few months ago Itachi would have chastised him for talking to his office like that but he didn't really have a hold on himself at the moment. The older raven just groaned and let his head rest on the kitchen table as he let the caffeine take effect.

Sasuke a little disappointed at his brother's lack of temper walked over and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You know you're going to kill yourself if you don't get some proper rest right? Stop trying to do everything on your own, you've got an entire department under you why not let them handle this shit for a few days. You just won the old hag her job again she can't take issue if you ask for a little time off now can she."

Itachi didn't respond he just smirked and took another sip of coffee before laying his head back down on the table. Sasuke left him there as he went to take a shower when he reappeared twenty minutes later Itachi had left. "Fucking Idiot!" Sasuke cursed as he looked for the keys to his motorbike. It was his only day off this week and he wanted to take the old girl for a spin whilst the weather was nice, just as he found them the phone rang and the raven sighed and dropped the keys back into the fruit-bowl where he'd found them. It was just going to be one of those days.

Across the city a young man was busy stuffing his face at a street-side ramen stand, his sun-kissed hair and skin were dazzling and passers-by often took a second or even third glance at the tall toned man. A pair of whisker-like scars ran across both cheeks in uncanny parallel and his eyes were a shade of ocean blue so deep that many people found themselves drowning in them.

"Another bowl Ayame." The man called as he set a four empty bowl down bu his glass of beer, as he burped loudly he laughed aloud and spoke jovially with the couple sitting next to him on some stools.

"Here you go Naruto another Ichiraku special for you," A young women said as she placed a still steaming bowl of ramen down in-front of the blond. Within an instant he was tucking into it with great enthusiasm, it was as he finally came up for air that the man next to him pointed to the blonds phone that was sat by the discarded bowls.

"Hey, I think your phones ringing mate." Naruto thank the man and told the girl Ayame to get the man a pint and put it on his tab, as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand he hit the call button and brought the phone up to his ear with and with a cheery voice said.

"Good day, how are we on this beautiful day." Naruto's smile disappeared after a moment and he tutted as he put his phone down and let out a deep huff of air. As Ayame came over his smile returned and he thanked her and handed over some money to cover his meal. As he stood up he put on the leather jacket he'd been sitting on and gave a small wave as he raced off down the street. "Catch you later Ayame, tell your dad to keep my stool warm" Naruto called as he turned back to give the women a big wave.

As Naruto pounded the pavement he effortlessly dodged through the throng of people and his heavy black boots thudded loudly as he made a sharp turn with the aid of a lamppost, he was mumbling under his breath as a car horn sounded beside him and he looked over.

"Going my way Idiot" Sasuke smirked from his dark blue convertible with the top down and Naruto raced over and without a word and without opening the door jumped into the passenger seat.

"Thanks." Naruto said as he took in lungfuls of air and he heart settled down to a less excited pulse, "Let me guess you got the call too?" Naruto question was answered with a nod from the raven. "Any idea what this is about?" Naruto folded his arms and lent back in the seat as he enjoyed the breeze as Sasuke plowed down the road at a decent speed.

"Not a clue, just told that Kakashi was calling in all the teams, Code Black" Sasuke spat as he made a sharp turn drifting for part of it and skillfully weaving in and out of traffic.

Naruto quietly put on his seat-belt as he thought about what a Code Black meant, it had to do with the mainland, his mind went back twelve years to when he'd escaped the nightmare of that doomed orphanage….The memories sent chills down his spine and he shook his head to get rid of them.

"So you came to pick me up how sweet." Naruto teased as he ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to get it under control in the breeze, he cursed himself for not having it cut recently. "I mean we weren't going to meet till later."

"On a day off. You're only in one place you fucking glutton. How many did you get through?" Sasuke grinned as he spoke his eyes lock onto the road as he put his foot down and sped up.

"Five," Naruto grunted as he had to grab the door as the raven made a sudden and sharp turn up an alleyway as a shortcut. Sasuke scoffed and shook his head.

"If you didn't work out so much you'd be a fat bastard like Choji by now." The raven spat out an insult at a pedestrian that had tried to step out into the road. "And then my bike would be the only thing I'd be riding on my days off" The Raven muttered under his breath but the blond still heard it, Naruto grinned and put his hands behind his head as the car raced on towards the Anbu Base.

As the car came to a screeching stop at the guard-post that blocked access to the bridge to the Military island that sat just outside the city limits, it had been an unused missile base before but now it was the heart of the Land of Fives military establishment. As the solider inside the booth saw the raven flash his id the gates opened up and Sasuke put the car in gear and sped off across the bridge at high speed.

"I tried calling you last night but you didn't answer," Naruto asked accusingly as he looked out across the ocean toward the mainland, the raven sifted gears and sped up.

"Sakura took me to that new bar that opened up in the sunset row," Sasuke spoke without looking at the blond, Naruto felt a stab of disappointment at the lack of an invitation.

"I tried to call this morning too." Naruto voice tried to hold back the many accusations his mind was imagining.

"Gym," Sasuke said choosing to disregard the other mans accusing tone. After a tense moment, Naruto shook his head irritated and sulking.

"You know you can at least look at me when you speak," Naruto stated as he crossed his arms and put his feet up on the dashboard.

"Only a fucking idiot takes his eyes off the road." The Uchiha spat and with a hand slapped the other man's leg. "Get your filthy boots off my dash you twat!" As Naruto put his feet down but raven's hand lingered still touching his leg, it remained there for the rest of the drive up to the base slowly stroking the blonds inner leg. "And get those ideas out of your head, I ain't some man-whore." Sasuke pulled his hand away as he slowed down to park up in the spot reserved for his use.

As the pair climbed out of the car a number of other cars were also pulling into the underground car park including a neon pink motorbike that gracefully pulled up beside Sasuke's car. As the rider dismounted and began undoing their helmet Sasuke stopped and waved, the women rider finally took her helm off she shot a smile at the raven and swept a hand through her pink hair.

"I wish you'd let your hair go back to its natural color," Sasuke said as the young women came striding over, her red leathers made her every movement squeak and she tossed her helmet into the back seat of Sasuke's car as she passed.

"Yeah, yeah and I wish you'd dump your boy-toy and find a real bike," Sakura said as she wrapped her arms around both Naruto's and Sasuke's shoulders and walked with the pair towards the doorway into the building.

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with my bike." Sasuke protested as the taller women practically dragged him along.

"Sure nothing wrong with it if you were twelve years old, a guy like you needs a bigger boy that roars instead of putters" Sakura teased as the trio walked into the lobby of the Anbu divisions HQ. "Besides we all know you like the big boys" Sakura grinned at the blonde who looked uncomfortable in her tight embrace, she was the tallest of the trio and the way she was holding the two men she was almost pushing the pairs faces into the sides of her breasts. Sasuke was used to her teasing but the blond was turning red in the face as she continued her innuendos as she and the raven bantered casually. The lobby slowly filled up as more and more people started to shuffle in, as they walked in the trio greeted them with nods and banter and as the room filled with the chatter of the newcomers a figure walked in from one of the doors leading to the briefing room. He was wearing a uniform that looked a little like a police swat uniform but looked much less restrictive, he also wore an eye-patch over his left eye and his Grey hair was a genetic trait rather than a sign of age. As he raised a hand the room went silent and he gestured for them all to follow.

"All team we'll be beginning the briefing shortly so move it," Kakashi called as he stepped aside and the gathered group began to file into the open doors.

Sasuke was the first to walk through the doors having freed himself from the deathly grip of his best friend and strode forwards curious about what was going to happen next, as he walked into the room a young woman dressed in smart stylish office ware stood at the podium in front of a huge tv screen and the raven cocked his head in surprise.

"Yukiko?"

TBC

Fenribane - This is advance warning next weeks chapter will contain M/M smut, if your are in anyway offended or upset by this please stop reading this story and try and read story summaries more carefully in the future. Next Week Chapter 2 - A Hot Shower


	3. Chapter 2 - A Hot Shower

Chapter 2 – A Hot Shower.

Yukiko felt slightly uncomfortable as the ranks of faces stared at her with a mixer of expressions, some were questioning, others bemused and a few were glaring intensely. Some she knew from the various governmental ministry and the newly arrived Anbu. She shifted her hand across her forehead resetting a stray hair back into place, she had short black hair that barely touched her shoulders but the fringe never stayed in its place and often wondered into her vision. Her eyes kept daring back towards Sasuke who was glancing at her reassuringly, it had been nearly a year since the pair had last seen each other.

After the frantic escape the young girl had spent most of her time with the Uchiha's her own distant relations outside of the Five Nations wanting nothing to do with her, the Lanes of Lessport sent scant interest in the well being of Yukiko and so she'd been taken in by Itachi and the rest of the surviving Uchiha's as a ward. She'd only left the Uchiha household three years before when a job opportunity called for her to move away, at only eighteen she'd made her way up the ranks of the Ministry of Sciences and Technology and was the personal assistant to Orochimaru. Her time over the last year had been filled with the election campaign for her patron, she'd seen Itachi a lot during this time but the younger raven had unfortunately been absent much to both their disappointment. As the last of the Anbu members arrived and took their seats Kakashi stepped up beside her and whispered into her ear. She nodded and tapped the microphone that sat upon the podium as it echoed loudly she took in a deep breath and stared ahead suppressing her feelings as best she could.

"I'll not stand on ceremony here today ladies and gentlemen you've all be called in today for a Code Black." Yukiko let the hurried whispering pass before she continued trying best to keep her voice and words clear. "As of Four AM this morning, Orochimaru Head of the Ministry of Sciences and Technology has gone Rouge." Yukiko let another wave of whispering and now muttering pass. "He commandeered a state of the art Black Wasp Helicopter from Himitsu Labs and entered the Forbidden Zone."

The room burst into shouting now as members of the Anbu and members of the Minister of Defense all began a barrage of questions, at this moment Kakashi raised a hand and called for silence. As the room fell back into an uneasy quiet he began to speak.

"Orochimaru's reasons for breaking the Exclusion Accord will be explained in a moment but we have received word from the other nations that this is been viewed as not only our problem but the Five Lands problem. Nobody wants another outbreak to happen." Kakashi ran a finger over his eye-patch and continued. "At the moment the public is unaware of this and will remain so, orders from the Hokage are too suppress this news as best we can, Minister Ajibana that where you and your team come in." Kakashi looked at an elderly man dress in a Grey suit in the front row of the seats. "You are to keep Orochimaru's departure a secret for as long as possible, a cover story of leaving on a diplomatic mission to Kumogakure has already been set up between the Five Nations governments when the need for it arises."

Minister Ajibana nodded and whispered to his assistant as Kakashi continued.

"General Akita you and your staff are been put on high alert and are to get the entire military on standby encase a breach happens. These orders have come down from the Council of Elders and The Hokage herself. If people ask it is to explained as a training exercise." Kakashi nodded and a number of men in dark black suits started handing out papers to all the teams associated with the Ministries.

"Any questions at this point gentlemen?" Kakashi saw a dozen hands go up.

"Why isn't the Hokage here for this briefing?" Asked one of the members of General Akita's team, the young man dressing an air force uniform.

"Lady Tsunade is keeping up the appearances of normality, she's keeping the media and general population distracted whilst we deal with the situation," Yukiko spoke out before Kakashi could answer. She continued to answer a few more questions before Kakashi held up his hand and dismissed everyone who wasn't an Anbu team member. As three-quarters of the room shuffled out and the men in black suits from the Hokage's office left and closed the door behind them the light went off and a projector sprang into life.

"Miss Maki here is from Orochimaru's personal team, what she is about to tell you is considered top secret information. All of you are expected that what is heard her today is kept strictly to yourselves." Kakashi said as he gestured for Yukiko to take over.

"Orochimaru has gone into the Forbidden Zone to try and find the Cure for the 'Taint'." Yukiko nearly choked as she spoke her nerves getting the better of her.

"Bullshit there is no cure!" A young member of the Anbu teams Kiba shouted out as other voice their disbelief.

"The old man's just lost his goddam mind after losing the election!" Another voice sounded from the crowd of Anbu. At this point, the room broke out into noise as the Anbu started to argue amidst themselves.

"Quirt!" Kakashi shouted as a blue flicker light broke out and the palm of his right hand crackled with electricity. The room fell into silence once more.

"Over the last few years our scientist has been trying to find the cure for the 'Taint' but have always drawn a blank but Orochimaru discovered a serum he believed would cure the infection..." Yukiko looked out at the face of Sasuke for support before she said. "Only he needed to test it on living infected subjects to see if it worked."

"Our mission is to go in and retrieve Minister Orochimaru and his serum," Kakashi spoke in a calm and collected voice as the Anbu once more broke out in noise although in a more hushed manner this time. A hand went up beside Naruto and as he glanced he saw it was Shikamaru considered one of the smartest members of all the Anbu teams, if not the laziest…

"If I understand right sir, is the mission to save Orochimaru or retrieve this serum?" Shikamaru asked placidly as Kakashi shifted uneasily on his feet.

"Our Orders are to retrieve both if possible but Orochimaru is the priority," Kakashi spoke but anyone who knew the man could hear he was lying.

After an hour or more of questions been answered. Maps were shown, and mission goals with time evaluations were explained Yukiko once again started to speak.

"As this is a dangerous mission all members of the Anbu Black Ops Teams are been granted new High-tech weaponry and protection." She pointed to Kakashi who once again lifted his hand and emitted a ball of electricity from his palm. "This is a new called 'Chidori' a new weapon that allows a person to harness electric, sadly we only have two working prototypes but each member of the team will be given such experimental weapons along with a new set of Armour." Yukiko pointed to the screen where a number of devices were shown and a 3D model of a suit of a new body armor. It looked sleek and sturdy much like a riot suit but much less bulky. As she began to explain the science of its construction many members of the teams stared at her with puzzled expression When Kakashi saw this he cut in.

"These suits are designed to prevent laceration and bites, they will give you a chance if you come into contact with the infected during this mission." Kakashi's explained went over better as he called for the teams to be demised and they were given one hour to get ready before they departed on the mission.

As the throng of Anbu started to leave Yukiko walked over to Sasuke and unceremoniously wrapper her arms around him joyfully. When they finished embracing the young women stood back and grinned at him trying to hide the fatigue she felt, she had a better time during the election than Itachi but she still had been run ragged and Orochimaru's actions had left her without sleep the previous night.

"Long time no see Duck-butt Head," Yukiko said as Sasuke frowned at her less than flattering nickname she'd given him when they were younger.

"At least I can keep my hair straight, miss fuzzy," Sasuke smirked as he pointed out a patch of hair that Yukiko had missed when she was straightening her hair. As the young women turned she smiled at Sakura who was smiling down at her.

"Love the new hair Sakura! Much better than the blue look." Yukiko said as she ran a hand through her own hair self consciously. The taller women smiled and put a hand on her hip as she pointed to her hair.

"I really liked the blue but the guy I was dating said it looked weird so I changed my hair and him for something new and more fun." Sakura teased as she hugged the shorter women. Sasuke smiled inwardly as he recalled the three of them in school together, it was at this time he looked over to Naruto who was looking a little left out and the raven grabbed him by the shoulder and turned to Yukiko.

"This Is Naruto," Sasuke said as Yukiko turned to look at the blond, she smiled sweetly and offered him a polite nod. "He's our third team-mate in Team Seven," Sasuke said as he watched the young women size the blonde up, Naruto in return was giving her a puzzled glance. "Naruto this is Yuki."

"You're Yuki, Sasuke has told me so much about you," Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head as he half lied because he'd forgotten a lot of what the raven had told him although somewhere deep in his brain a signal was telling him he should know the name.

"Come on shorty I've got to introduce you to the others before I go get geared up," Sakura said as she literally dragged Yukiko away towards the lobby where a number of the other Anbu were mustering again.

When the pair had disappeared Sasuke thumped Naruto n the arm with an open fist, as the taller man gave him a puzzled look he spoke.

"I can't believe you! Not knowing who she is." Sasuke gave Naruto a disappointed look that made the blonde feel a little ashamed for his ignorance.

"Who is she again?" Naruto asked as he tried his best to remember this vital piece of information.

"How can't you remember, I've told you about her like a million times!" Sasuke crossed his arms and out a sigh. After a moment of silence, he looked at Naruto with a pissed off stare and said. "She's my little sister." As the blond's brain finally kicked itself for forgetting he watched as the raven stormed off towards the lobby. Naruto quickly followed after muttering insult to himself under his breath.

Somewhere else in a crumbling building Orochimaru was sat with his back against a wall, he was panting heavily as he clutched at his side. The helicopter crash had broken his left hand and his ribs were on fire probably fractured, he sat in the dark and looked down at the thing he was holding. The vial that he'd spent so many years perfecting had escape damage, he sighed as he let his head lean back against the wall and thank his luck…He wondered if he'd be able to make it to his destination in his current condition and started to crawl along the floor to a dark corner like a snake. He could hear them outside, their growls and howling was the only sound that broke the eery silence of the city, he crawled into the dark and prayed that his luck would hold out a little longer…

In the lobby of the Anbu HQ, Yukiko was politely introduced to several members of the Anbu teams, Shikamaru and Choji greeted her politely, the blond named Ino smiled and offered her a friendly hug. Neji and Hinata formally bowed and greeted her but when she came to a young brunette with red fang tattoos adorning his cheeks she was given the cold shoulder as he barely nodded at her.

"Just ignore Kiba he's a bit of a dick, surprising since he doesn't have much to boast about down below," Sakura said as she put her and on Yukiko's shoulders reassuringly, the younger shorter women beamed a smile back up at her adopted big sister. Sasuke watched them from across the room as he lent up against a marble pillar, beside him trying to be discreet Naruto stood. Sasuke had been lying when he claimed Yukiko was his younger sister but she was as good as a sister to the Uchiha, he hurt that Naruto had forgotten everything he'd told him about her, he knew it wasn't malicious but it still pissed the raven off. It was as Sauske was lost in thought that Kiba came storming over.

"Hey Fag!" Kiba's insult passed without retort by Sasuke who stood glaring at the brunette with an icy death glare. "Don't tell me you don't know anything about this fucked up situation!" Kiba spat his words like they were venom as he got up int Sasuke face, the pair had never gotten along and since Sasuke had joined the Anbu five months ago the two of them had been in so many fight people had stooped keeping count.

"I don't know anything more than you." Sasuke tried to keep his calm but when it came to Kiba he tended to lose his cool more easily.

"Yeah right, you were fucking the old bastard only a few months ago!" Kiba was so close now that his words were spitting right into Sasuke's face. "You're worthless homo ass probably.." Kiba was cut off when Sasuke head-butted him in the forehead and the man fell to the ground clutching his head in pain. Naruto went over to help Kiba to his feet but his hand was slapped away by the brunette as she unsteadily got to his feet balling his hand up into a fist, "Don t fucking touch me you faggot." Kiba spat venom at the blonde and was about to throw a punch at Sasuke when Kurenai a superior officer appeared and brought the matter to a halt. As he was marched off to the locker rooms Kiba shot a disgusted glance back at Sasuke and Naruto as he wiped blood from the corner of his lips.

As Sasuke unclenched his right hand he glace over at Naruto who was looking sadly as Kiba strode away. When Sauske had joined the Anbu Naruto and Kiba had been best friends, then after the rumors started to go around that Naruto and Sasuke were sleeping together got out the homophobic Kiba had come out. The raven tried to figure out how it felt for your best friend to reject you after a lifetime of friendship, he tried to imagine Sakura abandoning him because of who he was or how he felt about another person. A small pang of guilt welled up in Sasuke as he thought that maybe it was all his fault for Naruto losing Kiba as a friend. He reached out and touched Naruto's shoulder gently, the blond turned and offered Sasuke a hurt smile as he blinked away tears.

"Come on, we better go get geared up," Sasuke said as he led the blonde away towards the locker rooms for team seven. Naruto let himself be led away and as he passed Sakura she precessed to playfully slap him on the butt.

"Hurry up slow poke." Sakura smiled as the watched the blond's face flush red. It was at that moment that Yukiko slapped the taller women on her ass as well and in a mocking voice said.

"Hurry up yourself bitch." Yukiko dodged the taller woman's grasp as she walked off In the direction of the woman's locker-room. As she got to the door she paused and said: "I forgot to tell you I'm coming on this mission too." Sakura didn't get a chance to respond before the younger women slipped through the doors and she had to race after her.

"Don't let him get to you," Naruto said as he slipped off his shirt, Sasuke was slightly surprised when he heard the blond speak he was such he'd be the one trying to console his partner. The pair were stood in their personal locker room, normally they'd be four people to the room but since Sakura was a women and Kakashi the team leader was already geared up it meant they were alone together.

"I don't. He just pisses me off." Sasuke said as he carefully folded his own shirt up as he put it into his locker, he took a glace behind him as the blond screwed his shirt up and tossed it into his locker. Sasuke shook his head as he checked his watch, they had forty-five minutes before they had to be at the helipad. "You know it is over between me and Orochimaru, it been over for a long time." Sasuke turned and looked at Naruto who was looking at him.

"I know that Kiba's just been a dick," Naruto said with a pang of sadness in his voice. The raven stepped forwards and hugged the taller sun-kissed man, Naruto was a few inches taller than the pale raven been only just shorter than Sakura who had an inch on-top of him. It was as they were embracing that Sasuke smirked, he could feel something pressing into his upper groin, something hard.

Naruto let out a moan of pleasure as the raven kissed the nape of his neck, then the kisses started to travel downwards, the blond felt the buckle of his belt been fiddled with and then the button of his pants been undone.

"Sasuke." Naruto panted as the raven's kisses stopped at his nipple and he felt the raven playfully tease it with his tongue. Skillfully Sasuke stripped the pair whilst of their remaining outer clothes whilst Naruto was lost in a world of his own, eyes closed and moaning in pleasure. The blonde gave a small cry of disappointment when the raven broke away from his teasing of Naruto and stood back, it was at that moment that Naruto noticed for the first time he and the raven were stood only in their underpants. He was sporting a pair of bright orange boxers whereas the raven was wearing a pair of ebony tanga, as the raven turned he caught a glimpse of the raven's pale ass cheeks. With a sultry wink, the raven walked across the room to the door to the showers.

"Hurry up," Sasuke said as he slipped through the doorway and out of sight, Naruto stood for a moment before quickly following after the retreating raven.

As Sasuke slipped off his underwear he turned the knobs of the shower and gave a small cry as the cool water hit his bare flesh, after a moment and the water turning to a more pleasant temperature he turned to see Naruto standing in the doorway staring at him. He smirked as he saw the growing bulge in the orange material that hid the blondes, privates, raven turned and purposely exposed the blond to his backside letting a hand run through his hair as the water soothed his body. It was as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him that he reached back with a hand and cupped the growing erection his partner was sporting, even through the soft material of his boxers Naruto felt the warmth of the raven's touch and he gasped with delight.

"We only have thirty-five minutes," Sasuke said as he turned and stood on his tiptoes to kiss the blond on the lips, it was soft at first before becoming more passionate after a moment with both men's tongues vying for dominance. As always Sasuke won out and delved greedily into the others mouth. When the kiss was broken Sasuke ran a trail of kisses down the blonde's neck, over his chest giving the left nipples a playful kiss before tracing down to the navel, over the stomach and Sasuke slipped his fingers into the lip of the blondes boxers.

"Way too little time." Naruto groaned as he felt freed from the confines of his boxers, the cool air soon been replaced but a much more pleasant warmth as Sasuke engulfed his lover's semi-erection greedily. Naruto hands twisted into the raven's wet hair as he gasped with every teasing movement of the raven's tongue, as Sauske groped his ass the blonde gave a new cry of pleasure. The coil within Naruto's groin began to ready for that orgasmic release when the raven stopped and stood up leaving Naruto groaning in protest.

"That depends on you I guess," Sasuke said as he kissed the blonde one last time before lifting a leg and been picked up by the blonde in one quick movement, as the raven ascended Naruto slipped the second arm under the other leg holding the raven up to straddle him and using the cold wall as support. The raven gasped as he was sent against the cold tiles of the wall but gave a louder gasp as he felt the tip of his lover push against his entrance, with a free hand Sasuke reached down and took a hold of his lover and guided him until Naruto was steadily buried inside the raven. Their love-making was slow at first but as the pleasure rose so did the tempo of their movements, finally, the sweet release came and Naruto gave a cry of pleasure and came. Sasuke cam moments later and as the pair waited exhausted as their orgasmic high passed Naruto let his head rest on the raven's shoulder.

"I love you," Naruto said breathlessly as he kissed the ravens shoulder gently feeling himself awaking inside the raven once more as the raven rocked his hip playfully.

"I love you too…" The raven whispered into Naruto ear as he rocked his hips again and felt Naruto go completely hard again. "We still have twenty minutes." Sasuke licked the shell of the blonde's ear as the pair began to move once more…

TBC


	4. Chapter 3 - Entering The Devil Den

The Taint – Chapter 3 – Entering the Devil Playground

With barely a few minutes to spare Sasuke and Naruto arrived at the helipad, they were not the last to arrive but the assembled Anbu eyed them questioning. Sasuke's hair was still dripping wet and Naruto had neglected to put on all the body armor properly, as they stood to one side along with Shikamaru shouting drew the entire groups attention.

"For the final time your concerns have been noted but it's not my decision," Kakashi said as he strode towards the helicopters fully kitted out in the new armor and carrying a short blade on his back. Behind him equally dressed Sakura came chasing after her superior, she bore a mixed expression of concern and rage. It was when Sasuke saw who was following them that the reason for her distress became apparent. Yukiko wore an outfit similar to the Anbu but it had far less visible armor and it also had a hood attached to it.

"Don't tell me," Sasuke muttered as Sakura stomped over to him her hands balled up into fists.

"Yuki coming with us," Sakura growled as she folded her arms across her chest and the raven saw the veins in her forehead twitch violently, a telltale sign of her anger.

"I told you already I'm going to be fine." Yukiko smiled as she reappeared beside the taller women, Sakura made a scoffing sound as she gave the smaller women a look of concern.

"You do know we're going into a hellhole right?" Sakura said as she let her arms uncross and she put a hand on her hips whilst the other ran through her pink hair. "People are likely going to get hurt maybe even killed or worse infected." Sakura reached out and touched Yukiko on the shoulder. "You don't even know how to hold a gun let alone use one."

"I won't need to use one." Yukiko beamed as she turned away and spoke up. When all the Anbu turned to look at her she flipped the hood of her uniform up over her head. "As you know the Chidori is not the only experimental prototypes we will be using during this mission, along with your standard firearms your also been issued a new silenced rifle. We know from previous excursions that the infected are drawn by loud noises so these will be vital to keep our presence as unnoticed as possible. Now then.." Yukiko turned toward Sakura and in an instant, she vanished… One moment she was stood in plain view the next she was gone. "As you can see….Or not see our new stealth camo can deceive the naked eye." In a flash, the young women reappeared and she flipped her hood down.

"Unfortunately we only have one working prototype so I will be using it during the mission, as a noncombatant this was agreed upon by the Council and the Hokage herself." Yukiko then pointed to a number of creates been placed around her by men in black suits. "These experimental weapons are for you, each of you is to be issued one for use in the field. These are experimental weapons and as such that each has unique properties, Kakashi has been charged with distributing these to you." Yukiko finished and Kakashi spoke up and started to call out names.

As Sasuke was called forwards he was presented with the same weapon as Kakashi a gauntlet that had a hidden blade attached to the wrist and pulsed with electricity, it felt strange when the raven flicked his wrist out and the blade slid out from its hiding place and as the blue light emitted from the gauntlet it made a sound like the chirping of birds. It was not painful to activate the electrical attack but it did seem to numb the hand for a few minutes afterward. Naruto was presented with a gauntlet that let him shoot a ball of compressed air when he used it on a training dummy it put a hole right through it when he stood over twenty feet away. Kiba retrieved a pair of gauntlets with a blade like set of claws attached to the fingertips, they could cut through steel. When the last name was called and Sakura stepped up Yukiko was the one to present her with her weapon, they were a pair of gauntlets much bulkier than most of the other and when the pink haired women slipped them on she was surprised at how light they felt. Yukiko pointed at a small wall that had been wheeled in on a set of tracks by a number of men, and Sakura glanced puzzled at her.

"Go on, punch it." Yukiko thumped the wall lightly with her hand, bemused Sakura clenched her fist and drove it into the wall with barely any force. When the wall exploded into a million little pieces she looked down at her fist, she'd barely felt the impact but the stone had been completely decimated by her halfhearted strike.

"Now we really don't want to piss her off." One of the Anbu called from the crowd and a number laughed, Sasuke knew it was the nervous laughter of men facing an unavoidable battle. It was a further five minutes before the helicopters were boarded and the mission began.

In the city once known as Konohagakure a figure crouched on the edge of the roofs of one of the ruined office buildings that adorned downtown, it eyes scanned the horizon the pitch black eyes shifting this way and that. It had been fun last night, the whirlybird had delivered fresh meat, an odd occurrence but a welcome one. Normally they arrived on foot from the west, from the iron fortress that's wall were guarded by the lead slingers. One of the blood-bags had slipped away and escaped but the other three were much less fortunate...The man that the creature had once been would have squirmed at the sight of what had been inflicted upon the men but the monster it was now only grinned at the sweet images. It felt itself becoming aroused and let a hand slip down to its naked privates, as it was busy stroking itself it caught sight of something on the horizon. It didn't notice the large figure behind it only when a boot kicked it off the edge did it realize the other's presence, as the monster fell towards the ground it half screamed half laughed as its hands frantically tried to bring it climax before hitting the ground. Gravity won the race and as the creatures head hit the ground it turned to mush. Atop the roof, the large figure eyed the horizon and grunted as it hefted a large sledgehammer made form an iron bar and bloodstained cinder-block, its mouth turned up into a sadistic smile.

Inside their chopper Team Seven sat in silence, for all her bravado at the helipad Yukiko also remained silent as she fiddled with the setting of her camo suit. She fizzled in and out of viability several times, she'd explained to Sasuke how it used light and mirror technology to create a visual trick to obscure the wearer from sight. He hadn't understood everything she had said but he got the general idea of it. He checked his rifle and pistol again and looked at the gauntlet he wore, Naruto and Sakura were busy in their own little worlds as they performed their own rituals. Only Kakashi seemed calm and collected as he sat in his seat reading a book, its dust cover hid the title from sight but Sasuke had once been given a chance to scan some of the book's pages. He hid a smirk as he watched his commander so enthusiastic reading, he wondered just how much of a closeted pervert the man really was.

"Well be arriving in the LZ in three minu...What the hell!" The pilot's voice ran out as Naruto looked out of the window. After a moment Kakashi joined him and stared disbelievingly out at what he saw. Across the sky coming from all directions fleets of helicopters and larger aircraft swarmed towards the city. Kakashi saw that most bore the symbols of the other nations along with the military of New Konoha. After a confused moment Kakashi felt heard his radio crackle into life and new orders were barked down the line to him. After a moment of hearing only one side of the conversation Sasuke watched as Kakashi sighed and opened his radio to transmit a message to the rest of the Anbu teams, the man was evidently distressed.

"As of Ten Minutes ago the news of Orochimaru's disappearance was brought to the public attention, the cover of his diplomatic mission has been altered to say his helicopter had crashed with the Forbidden Zone. In response the Five Nations have 'offered' their support in the rescue mission, the element of surprise has been lost." Kakashi in a rare moment spat his words in anger, it had one thing to try and slip a handful of choppers into the city quietly but an armada of choppers...It was going to get messy.

It was then that Sasuke saw it for the first time in twelve years, the place of his birth. Konohagakure off in the distance looked dark and desolate, the raven checked his pistol once again and the clasped his hands together and offered a pray up to any gods that happened to be listening.

It was a group of helicopters from the North and the Land of Iron that arrived first, the large noisy Chinooks landed down in what had once been the Sarutobi Park, despite being quirt open its flowers and bushes had grown wildly. The groups of men fanned out from their aircraft noisily and barking orders at each other but the city was silent as the grave… It was then that another group of helicopters these from Sunagakure landed that a panicked call went out across the airwaves.

"Infected sighted, Greenway Lane!" The accent of the Land of Iron Samurai made the radio crackle as he cried out, Naruto instantly looked out at what seemed like a tsunami of moving figures...He stomach turned and he felt his handshake in terror but this is what he'd trained for and he was damned if he was going to let himself, his team or his teachers down.

It was as the Anbu Helicopters arrived that all hell broke loose. A shot rang out and in one of the choppers a pilot was splattered by his co-pilots brains, a second shot ran out a moment later and the helicopter whirled out of control and crashed into the side of a building. Sasuke heard the screams over the radio and tried to ignore the familiar voices he could hear…. Now across the city gunfire erupted as the infected came pouring out of every nook and cranny, flooding forwards like an endless tide of pale bloody fury. As one of the Lands of Irons Chinooks tried to take off a group of Infected clung to it and by sheer numbers forced it to remain on the ground, they swarmed over it like locusts and the tore at the metal plates with their clawed hands. It was as Sakura looked down at this in horror that she saw something strange, as the masses of infected flooded forwards mindlessly been torn apart by the blades of the Chinook rotatory blades a solitary figure stood back from the throng, it was defiantly an infect but it moved but it was just stood watching over a group of the Samurai. The men were on their knees In front of the man and around them the infect poured passed but when an infect made to attack the kneeling men this solitary figure would brutally attack them and push them back into the throng. Sakura was going to mention this when the helicopter lurched to the left as gunfire hit the cockpit, the pilot weary of being shot down tried to dodge an unseen sniper.

It was as the helicopters went low to use the building as cover from the gunfire that a new threat was revealed as the infect appeared on the rooftops in droves, they leaped fearlessly out at the passing aircraft and tried to bring the choppers down by sheer weight. Many missed and plummeted to the ground others were torn apart by the blades but some managed to grasp the passing choppers, instantly they started to tear at the metal plates desperate to get into the metal shell of the chopper. Kakashi watched as two of his helicopters were brought down by the infected, it was then he saw the helicopter next to his open its doors. The team inside began to fire down at the few infected that had managed to grasp onto the under-skids of the helicopter, it was looking to be working for a few moments before a bulky infect appeared on-top of a building, it hefted a large object in its arms and a huge tank was attached to its back. As the helicopters passed by the infect monstrosity pointed a gout of flames at the passing aircraft, Kakashi watched as the flames passed through the open door of the other chopper and incinerated the men inside. The chopper went down as the pilots were bathed in fire, atop the building the bulky infect pointed at Kakashi and even behind the gas mask it wore he could see the black eyes staring at him threateningly.

It was at this moment that something caused the helicopter to shake as something heavy hit its side, outside the helicopter a tall slim infected carrying a pair of meat-hooks had leaped out and attached itself to the aircraft, it moved quickly and effortlessly around the meal exterior to the vulnerable windows of the aircraft. As the pilot saw the infect he felt his stomach turn at the black eyes and hideous smile it bore, its limbs looked elongated and the fingers and toes had razor sharp claws. It used the meat-hooks to start battering the reinforced glass of the cockpit, as he watched this the pilot fumbled with one hand for his sidearm. It was as a web of cracks appeared across the windows that the pilot found his pistol and raised It just as the glass gave way and a clawed hand reached out. He fired his weapon a second too soon and a clawed finger gouged into the man's right eye, the misplaced shot stuck the copilot in the head and as he slumped over on his control the helicopter was sent careening towards the ground. Sasuke grabbed onto one of the handles as the helicopter turn over on its back as the surviving pilot with blood gushing from his punctured eye tried to regain control of his aircraft even as the grinning infected pulled at the edges of the hole it had created trying to make it large enough to pass its body through. It was after a moment that the chopper hit the earth… Sasuke was embraced by darkness as he fell unconscious.

Around the crashed helicopter the tall slim infected prowled lashing out at the masses of infected that tried to swarm over the wreckage, another infected much larger than the slim hook barer arrived carrying a large bloody sledgehammer. It grabbed a close by infected that tried to race over to the wreckage, it hefted it over its head and using sheer strength bend the creature in two snapping the spine of the creature brutally. The hammer barer tossed the broken infected back into the throng where the masses tore it apart spraying its black blood all over the place as the gorged on its steaming entrails, it was at that moment that Naruto crawled out from the wreckage dragging Sakura with him. Before he could raise his gun the large infected strode over and kicked the rifle away from the prone blonde, as Naruto looked up at the demonic features of the infected he saw the sole of the heavy boot and then darkness….

TBC


	5. Chapter 4 - A Captive Audience

The Taint – Chapter 4 – A Captive Audience

Sasuke awoke in pain, and groggily from his black out his eyes fluttered open as he was roughly been bound his hands behind his back. He couldn't see who was binding him nor could he see much more than dark confines of the downed helicopter, he felt a something grip his leg and was roughly dragged out into the open air. He felt terror flood into him as his senses returned to horror-inducing normality and he beheld his dire situation firsthand, hundred of the infect milled around in a semicircle before him been held back by some unseen force. As one took a step forwards a tall barely clothed infected wielding a makeshift sledgehammer stormed over and beat the intruders with a closed fist, the pack howled and screamed but dare not risk the larger brutes ire. Sasuke managed to turn over onto his back and saw a tall naked infect that was dragging him by his left leg, his stomach turned at the elongated arms and legs and the bony fingers that had sharp cat-like claws tipping them. Its skin was pale and black veins pulsated below the surface, it turned and grinned at him sadistic baring a set of fang-like teeth. A belt the only object of clothing the man wore had a pair of meat-hook hanging from it, the man's genitals were exposed and the infected sported an erection.

Sasuke tried to struggle but his hands were bound and the grip of the creature was too tight to be broken, as they came to a stop Sasuke saw that Naruto and Sakura lay next to him similarly bound. On his other side Kakashi and one of the pilots knelt with their hands bound behind their backs, roughly Sasuke was pulled up and forced onto his knees by the infected. Sasuke panicked and looked around for Yukiko but didn't see her anywhere, Kakashi was bleeding from a deep laceration on his stomach and the pilot was oozing blood from the empty socket of his left eye. From what Sasuke could see nether Sakura or Naruto were injured but more important none of them seemed infected then he noticed the pilots eye socket again...The wound was black and the flesh around it was growing pale.

After a moment Sakura and Naruto were forced to their knees and looked around as confused as Sasuke had been only moments before, on seeing Yukiko's absence Sakura cried out the woman's name and turned trying to race over to the wracked she was thrown back to her knees by the tall naked infected. It was at this moment that Kakashi spoke…

"She got away..." Kakashi's voice was breathless as the man grunted from the pain in his side. "She went invisible...They didn't get...Her" The Grey haired man couldn't speak anymore as he had to take in lungfuls of air to keep conscious.

It was at that moment that the pack of infected parted and a solitary figure walked casually forwards, he was infected Sasuke could tell that but he moved much more hideous than the other, he wore a ragged fireman's coat that was tore and stretched across his obese torso, across his legs were a pair of shorts that's buckle was undone and the fly zip had been left down so the shorts would fit snuggle around the mans waist. Heavy biker boots with ripped leather adorned his overgrown feet and the flesh bulged and twitched around the top of the boots. His face was hidden behind a gas mask but the masks eye lenses had been broken and the man's black eyes glared out at the world with intense ferocity. On his back a large canister was strapped and dangling from one of his malformed hands a long pipe like device was been swung back and forth. It strode pasted the keeling group and looked into the wreckage of the helicopter, it seemed to see something lent down and pick up one of the teams discarded rifles.

With an unknown intelligence amidst the infected the monstrosity of flesh slid the magazine out and checked the ammo count, then with a smooth movement slid the magazine back into the rifle and pulled back the cocking mechanism. Horrified Sasuke watched as the obese infected pointed the gun towards him, a single shot rang out and an infected fell down dead beside the bound raven. It had slipped unseen past the hammer barer and tall naked infected, it had been in the attempt to bite the raven when a bullet had stuck it in the head. The corpse was dragged away and tossed to the throng of infected as the masked one walked over holding the rifle in a relaxed manner, as it came to a halt a few feet in front of the kneeling group it turned on its heels and looked at them. It crouched down and did the most horrifying thing yet…

It pointed the long tube it carried at Sauske and a small pilot light flickered into life as the great fingers of the infected wrapped around a handle at the base of the tube, a small gout of flames erupted out of the pipe and flew pasted the raven scorching his clothes but otherwise not harming him, his reaction of ducking away made a guttural laughter erupt from his tormentor. The pipe was pointed towards Kakashi and pushed up to a few inches from the mans face, as the trio struggled against their captors the huge infected seemed to watch in delight and he twisted the end of his tube making the pilot light grew a few inch.

"Fuck you! I'll shit in your mouth, I'll chew on your tongue….I'll..chew..." The pilot's outburst was loud and made the obese turn in annoyance of been interrupted. He stepped back and pointed at the man with a thick blister covered finger that bore a malformed claw and from the crowd a number of infected raced forwards and dragged the man away as he cried out and to others terror laughing manically. His clothes were torn from him and Sasuke had to look away as a group of both men and women started to violently brutalize the man, the horrific scene didn't seem to bother the masked man he calmly stayed where he was and continued to stare at Sasuke his head cocked as though n deep thought.

Kakashi shivered as the tube was once more turned towards him and the light of the flames was bright as day. Nothing happened for a moment as the pipe was held before the Grey haired man, it took a moment for Kakashi to realize that the infected wanted him to beg for his life. He spat a mouthful of blood at the man instead. The man sounded almost amused by this but raised his weapon a little to be on level with the mans left eye. Kakashi cried out in agony as the pilot flame was pushed into his face and the searing heat turned his left eye into a pool of bubbling mush. Amused by his act of crulty the large infected mocking began to scream, mimicking Kakashi as the tube was pulled away and the cavern of his destroyed eye was left charred and oozing.

"What are you?" Sakura spat as she struggled against her bonds, the wire they had been tied with was cutting into her flesh.

The large man seemed to notice her for the first time and came stamping over his heavy footfall causing the very ground to move, the man's eyes roamed up and down Sakura like a tiger sizing up a succulent piece of steak. Sakura response of trying to rise to her feet made the man chuckle viciously. She was forced back to her knees the to the ground by the large infected with the sledgehammer , he remained behind her with a foot on her shoulder keeping her there as the obese man finished laughing. Sakura felt a hand slip into her hair and the large infected behind her forced her down so her face was planted in the dirt. Now Naruto and Sasuke tried to stand up but found themselves being restrained by other infected, Sakura's screams rebounded around as her clothes were tugged at by the large brute luckily the tough material didn't tare easily and all he succeeded in doing was pulling a plate of outer armor away.

It was as a second piece of armor was been pulled away that Sauske felt a throbbing in his wrist, as he looked down he saw the device of his Chidori blaze into life. What happened next was fast too fast for most normal people to keep up with, Sasuke let the blade of his Chidori slip out just as the blue light made every eye turn upon him. He manged to slash the loops of wire that bound his arms with ease and brought the blade around just in time to stop meat hook was about to be buried into his shoulder. The raven was on his feet in a flash and rammed the blade into the head of the infected who held Sakura, the instant he withdrew the blade Sasuke felt like train hit him as the large obese infected booted him away howling in anger. Sakura rolled over and gained her feet in a show of agility, she had her hands free in a flash and her first balled up. Instead of just incinerating Sakura the monstrosity before her grunted and balled his own fist up almost laughing, his laughter was replaced with a howl of pain as Sakura's fist impacted his own. The man's hand crumpled up and the bones shattered and broke through the pale skin in multiple places, Sakura was about to launch a second punch when the obese man stumbled backwards and lifted his flame spewing weapon the pink haired girl leaped out of the way just in time to dodge the worst of the blast. Naruto's captor having become detracted by the sudden events managed to find his own feet but his gauntlets were dead so he slipped a knife from one of his boots and buried it into the infected's skull.

"Sasuke!" Naruto turned and caught sight of the raven getting back up to his feet, the raven had been launched into a wall by the blow but the impressive armor he wore had shielded him from the worst of the impact. "I'll get Sensei, cover me." Naruto called as he raced over to Kakashi who was still knelt clutching his face and groaning in pain. The masses of infected around them seemed unsure of what they should do, some of the larger infected still held them at bay but soon they would flood forwards as the confusion turned to chaos.

Sakura took point and used her new weapons to literally punch a hole through the masses of infected, Sauske followed close after keeping stragglers off her as Naruto supporting Kakashi followed the pair as they raced off with all hell following them. The great obese stood and watched its hand twitching, it howled in fury and self loathing, it watched as the bones snapped and twisted back into place, after a few minuets his hand had returned to its former self. The infected's glare turned to the figure racing down the road in the distance, it snorted and hefted his weapon before chasing after them with murderous intent.

Down one of the labyrinthine alleys of the city Yukiko stopped running, she was bent over breathing heavily as used a wall for support. Her legs were close to buckling and she was biting back tears, she'd run and abandoned them all...She felt so disgusted with herself and her eyes were tearing up as the full weight of her actions fell on her like a lead weight.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" She repeated as she cried out not noticing that her camo had deactivated whilst she wasn't paying attention. At the lip of the alley, several figures shifted as they glared at her in menacing intent.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5 – Hunted and Haunted

The Taint - Chapter 5 – Hunted and Haunted

Yukiko screamed as she was grabbed by an infected, she was grasped tight as the infect women leered at her with the sadistic smile of the tainted. She was naked save for a pair of torn jeans and her pale nipples had been pierced by small rivets and a metal chain rain between them. Around her a group of other infected gathered sensing the show to come they were still, quirt anticipating the kill savoring the fear the young women poured out. Yukiko wanted to scream but then a flash of inspiration came to her…

In a flash she reached out and pulled at the chain, as the infected woman's nipples tore away and black thick blood spurted out of the wound the surrounding infected broke out in laughter and howling, as her assailant released her Yukiko hit the button on her waist and her camo surged into life. The infected around her glanced around confused looking around for their missing plaything but then as they lost interest in her their eyes turned on the bloody women before them, oozing blood and lurched over moaning in pain, vulnerable… They tore into her like a pack of rabid dogs. By now Yukiko was running again her heart pounding almost as fast as her feet were pounding against the cold pavement, as she turned a corner into the main streets again she beheld a wall of flesh crossing the entire road. The street orgy made her gasp in horrified fascination but stalled her only for a moment, as the young women turned she saw a figure step out of the alley she'd just emerged from.

The man wore what looked like scavenged riot armor and wore a mask over his face, it was shaped into the facade of grinning skull but the eyes that looked out from under it were black as a starless night. It wore fingerless gloves and the tips of the fingers lacked the normal claws of infection but were pale, the figure was not tall or bulky but its presence seemed to intimidate the throngs of infected even more than the obese monstrosity had. It stood at the edge of the alley and stared at her with its head tilted in contemplation, as an infected brushed pass the mans hand shot out and rammed straight through the infected back. The black bloody hand emerged from a hole in the infected chest clutching the still beating heart of the screaming cadaver that writhed on the outstretched arm as it tried to free itself from its impalement. The masked infected withdrew his arm slowly savoring the pain it was inflicting upon its slowly dying brethren, as it collapsed to the floor Yukiko was broken from her trance of disbelief and started to run. The masked man stood for a moment watching the street orgy as it continued unseemly aware of anything and then he turned and started to walk after her at a steady pace that slowly change into a trot and the and sprint.

Yukiko was fiddling with her camo unit for several moment but to her horror she saw it was active, her mind raced as she tried to understand how the black eyes of the masked infected had seemed to stare straight at her. It was at that moment that she looked behind her and saw the masked man walking down the street behind her, to her amazement the masked figure was gaining on her at an unearthly speed. He moved like a black panther stalking a gazelle he moved sleekly and when an obstetrical like a burn out car presented itself before him he leaped over it gracefully. As a number of infected got in his way the man tore through them without a hesitation but this time he didn't pause to enjoy their pain he was focused on his unseen quarry and with growing terror Yukiko realized she was the target he was chasing. As she turned into an alley way she was hit by the need to breath as he lungs burned with a fierce agony, as she stood lent up against a wall she watched the opening of the alley and almost cried in relief when the masked man raced by without turning. Yukiko took in lungfuls of air as she cursed under her breath, cursed the mission, cursed Orochimaru, cursed the infected but most of all cursed herself for been foolish enough to volunteer for this journey into hell.

"I know your there my dear." Yukiko screamed as the silky voice echoed the alleyway, she turned to look up and down the narrow passageway but nobody could be seen in the gloom. Then the voice came again silky and sultry as it bounced around in the dark. "I can go unseen when I wish but I must say to become completely invisible, that quite at trick." The voice moved from one side of Yukiko to the other as she stood in the dark glancing nervously around. From a pipe on one of the wall as small stream of water was dripping ceaselessly, a shadow in the dark moved and a splash of water hit Yukiko and as a buzzing noise came to the young woman's ears she realized in horror as the stealth camo fizzed out of existence. Then the shadow moved again.

"Found you." The masked man stood in-front of Yukiko looming over her by at least a foot and a half putting him at the same height as Sakura. Yukiko stared into those pools of darkness that stared out from behind the mask, they snared her like a rabbit in the beam of a car's headlights. A hand outstretched and placed itself lightly on her cheek, she almost collapsed in fear as she reached onto her belt where a small service knife had been strapped. She unclasped it and buried the blade into the mans outreached arm, black blood oozed from the wound but the man didn't even flinch. "That wasn't nice little one" The man cooed as he pulled the blade out of his arm with his free hand, he had to catch Yukiko as she collapsed an instant later. He cradled her in his arms and stood looking at her in his arms before walking off.

Across the city Team Seven were making good time as they raced down one of the streets with hoard of infected flooding after them, Sasuke was now helping Naruto carry Kakashi who had collapsed from blood loss. Sakura was busy crushing skulls as she cleared the road ahead, as she turned a corner she saw a terrifying sight, a great mass impaled corpses lined the street, some were bones whilst other were fresh. A few were even still alive laughing crazily as they hung impaled on ling wooden spikes. All of them were infected for the blood staining the ground and the spikes was black and not crimson. Without slowing he pace Sakura raced in between the spikes and into the clear street beyond, her three companions followed after with the infect only a few meters behind. Looking back the young women saw the masses of screaming, laughing infected stop at the line of spikes as though they were a physical barrier. They screamed and howled but no not even the big bulky one dared to pass between the spikes, confused but grateful Sakura stopped catch her breath as Naruto check that Kakashi was still breathing.

"Why are they not following?" Sasuke asked breathlessly as he kept a watch on infected, they made no attempt to pass the staked out infected. Then something move in the darkness of a broken shop window, just beyond the shattered glass a shadow moved in the gloom. It was large and hunched in the darkness but Sasuke saw two yellow eyes looking at him with a look of sadistic intent, just as the raven was about to point out the new threat to his companions Sakura pointed to another window on the other side of the street.

"We got something in the window." Sakura watched as the dark shape stepped out into the light of day, any other day the sight of the creature might have shocked the women but today she'd seen much worse thing, yet she was still terrorized by it. It looked like an animal, something like a cat or a dog only much bigger and lacking any form of skin. The exposed muscle and sinew of bone pulsated under the light of day, the skull was elongated and had a wide jaw filled with razor sharp fangs. The forelegs were slender and ended with a set of claws and the hind-legs were a mass of muscle and ended with small finger-like toes which had a single claw set on them. A long tail was swaying behind the beast its end ending in a long barbed spike, blood and flesh rotted on the barbs and Sakura was sure she could see a wade of human hair mixed in the bloody mess. The creatures eyes were twice the size of any normal creature and bulged out of the slender skull, the eyes twitched and glanced around constantly the thing seemed to lack any eyelids.

"Theirs more than one of them." Sasuke called as the shadow from his window appeared a replica of the horror currently standing before Sakura, a second and third also came into the light and Sasuke saw that more still lingered in the shadows behind them. The from seemingly every window more of the things came crawling out slowly cautiously, at least forty of the things surrounded the four survivors encircling them like a wall of bloody flesh. At the stakes a group of the things stood watching the infected snarling and growling at the mass of infected, yet nether side seemed willing to engage the other. As an infected finally lost control and sprang forth through the stakes he was tore apart by the creatures who guzzled on his steaming entrails greedily, they used the claws to rake his flesh apart and completely devour the infected. As one of the creature lost to blood lush leap through the stakes to devour another infected a shot rang out somewhere and a bullet was shot straight through the creatures skull, as it fell dead the infected dragged its corpse into the middle of the street and began violating it and tearing it apart with great delight. As Naruto watched all this is horrified silence he didn't notice the creature that had crept up and began licking Kakashi's bloody wound, luckily just before it drove its fangs into the mans stomach Kakashi's right hand rammed into the creatures head and the Chidori fired into life and sent an electrical blade to ram straight through the beast's skull. Then all hell broke loose…

TBC


End file.
